


If I were Hamilton

by Gaywarrior



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaywarrior/pseuds/Gaywarrior
Summary: Hey guys this is just a story of a girl who lived in New York and was given the chance to change her life forever. Might include some fandoms and what not. It will be in your POV. And if I get enough comments then I will gladly make it a Reader x (whatever fandom you would like) type of story.





	If I were Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story and if you have any recommendations on fandoms or ships that you want me to include in the story.

If I were hamilton

I would have never thought 3 months ago I’d be where I am in this very moment. Putting on my makeup while someone is setting up my mic. Sitting next to some of the biggest stars I know while they all dance and sing and practice for the show. Waiting for them to call places and hearing Lin Manuel introducing the show that I’m in. I would have never thought that three months ago I would've been the face face of Hamilton. “Y/n places for top of show.” But I’m getting ahead of myself. Let’s go back to where it all started and rewind. 

3 months ago

It all started in a karaoke club. I was by myself. No one to sing with, just me myself and I.   
So, I decided to sing one of my favorite songs from Hamilton. The only problem was, it took 4 people to sing it. “Oh well, fuck it.” I thought and took the microphone and went on stage as I heard the beat of the song start.

“There’s nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And Alexander’s by himself. I’ll let him tell it”   
I look into the crowd and see that many of them expect another person to come on stage. Then I start Alexanders part.

“I hadn’t slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You never seen a bastard orphan  
More in need of a break  
Longing for Angelica  
Missing my wife  
That’s when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:”

As I sang Maria reynolds part i see people surprised by how i hit the notes in a lower voice. I had never been able to sing high notes before. All throughout the performance i kept getting really loud applause from one specific table. Although it was too dark to see who was applauding me i smiled in appreciation towards them. As i come near the hardest note of the song i take a deep breath and sing   
“Stop crying  
Goddamnit, get up!  
I didn’t know any better  
I am ruined...  
Please don’t leave me with him helpless (I am helpless—how could I do this?)  
Just give him what he wants and you can have me  
I don’t want you  
Whatever you want If you pay   
You can stay”

I hold out the note longer than i expected. For a solid 10 seconds it was me and that note while the beat was stopped by the DJ. Once i finished the note, my eyes closed and my breath going short. I hear applause as the music started back up and i finished the song. Once i got the to the last line. I quietly sang with a smile on my face.

“Nobody needs to know.”

As I step off the tiny platform i get corrupted by so many people telling me I did a good job. I decided to head home for the night. But I was stopped by that table. “Oh my fucking god” i said under my breath. The group of people that I saw just happened to be Lin freaking Miranda, Anthony Ramos, Jasmine Cephas, Phillipa Soo, and lastly Leslie Odom Junior. “You did so good. Like oh my god the way you held that note and kept the same power throughout it all was just so powerful and breathtaking to watch.” Lin said. “Tha-” “ Oh and how you portrayed all of the characters with your voice was so crazy to watch” I was interrupted by Anthony. “What i did was-” and i just couldn't get a sentenced out cause i was just bombarded with so many questions. And the last one being the most simple question there is. “So, what’s your name anyway?”   
“My name is Y/n, Y/n L/n.”


End file.
